1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide mechanism for a material handling door such as those used in industrial premises. The invention also includes a flexible curtain, horizontal stiffening crossbars and a driving system which allows rapid displacement of the flexible curtain between a closed position and an opened position.
2. Discussion of Background Information
According to French patent application no. 97 05305 (FR 2,762,642) in the name of the applicant, a guide mechanism is already known, which, on each opposite vertical post of the material handling door, is constituted by straps arranged facing each other to form guide tracks for the flexible curtain and for the horizontal stiffening crossbars.
The straps are each stretched and fixed between two extreme points joined together with the corresponding post such that each strap, under the pressure of an external force, can undergo an elastic deformation and return to its original position without damage.
The guide mechanism and the material handling door according to the present invention improves upon the strap-type guide mechanism by using semirigid frame plates made of a plastic or plastics material.
The guide mechanism according to the present invention is intended for use in material handling doors for industrial premises. The invention includes opposite vertical posts, a flexible curtain, horizontal stiffening crossbars and a driving system that allows rapid displacement of the flexible curtain between a closing or closed position and an opening or opened position. Each opposite post comprises semirigid frame plates which are fixed in a mutually facing arrangement so as to constitute, on each post, a guide track. The frame plates include at least one vertical wall which is capable of undergoing an elastic deformation and of returning to its original position without damage, under the pressure of an external force. The vertical wall of each frame plate includes an extension which is inclined toward the outside of the frame plates in order that the guide track has, in its upper part, a frustoconically flared profile. The extension of each vertical wall has a certain elastic flexibility in order to be able to deflect laterally relative to the wall and to the post.
The guide mechanism according to one aspect of the present invention comprises a frame plate having a first vertical wall connected by a veil to a second vertical wall.
The guide mechanism according to another aspect of the present invention comprises a frame plate having walls disposed in a vertical plane perpendicular to that containing the supporting face of the vertical post of the door.
The guide mechanism according to another aspect of the present invention comprises a frame plate having a wall of curved or inclined profile relative to the veil and to the supporting face of the post such as to constitute a flared-profile guide track.
The guide mechanism according to another aspect of the present invention comprises a frame plate having, on the outside of the profile section and over the full height of the walls, lips disposed respectively at the level of the junction between the walls and the veil to ensure sealing tightness between the frame plates and the supporting face of the post of the door.
The guide mechanism according to another aspect of the present invention comprises lips applied to the profile of the frame plates by coextrusion in a plastics material different from that of the frame plates.
The guide mechanism according to another aspect of the present invention comprises a frame plate having a first vertical wall which is greater in width than the second vertical wall.
The guide mechanism according to another aspect of the present invention comprises an extension situated above the last point of attachment of each frame plate to the supporting face of each post.
The material handling door for industrial premises according to the present invention comprises opposite vertical posts, a flexible curtain, horizontal stiffening crossbars, a driving system which allows rapid displacement of the flexible curtain between a closing position and an opening position. Semirigid frame plates are fixed or arranged in mutually facing arrangement so as to constitute on each post a guide track for the flexible curtain and for the horizontal crossbars. The frame plates include at least one vertical wall which is capable of undergoing an elastic deformation and of returning to its original position without damage, under the pressure of an external force. The vertical wall of each frame plate includes an extension which is inclined toward the outside of the frame plates in order that the guide track has, in its upper part, a frustoconically flared profile. The extension of each vertical wall has a certain elastic flexibility in order to be able to deflect laterally relative to the wall and to the post.
The material handling door for industrial premises according to the present invention can include a frame plate having a first vertical wall connected by a veil to a second vertical wall.
The material handling door for industrial premises according to the present invention can include a frame plate having walls disposed in a vertical plane perpendicular to that containing the veil and the supporting face of the vertical post of the door.
The material handling door for industrial premises according to the present invention can include a frame plate having a wall with a curved or inclined profile relative to the veil and to the supporting face of the post such as to constitute a flared-profile guide track.
The material handling door for industrial premises according to the present invention can include a frame plate having, on the outside of the profile section and over the full height of the walls, lips disposed respectively at the level of the junction between the walls and the veil to ensure sealing tightness between the frame plates and the supporting face of the post of the door.
The material handling door for industrial premises according to the present invention can include a frame plate having a first vertical wall which is greater in width than the second vertical wall.
The material handling door for industrial premises according to the present invention can include lips applied to the profile of the frame plates by coextrusion in a plastic or plastics material different from that of the frame plates.
The material handling door for industrial premises according to the present invention can include an extension situated above the last point of attachment of each frame plate to the supporting face of each post.
The invention also provides for a guide mechanism for guiding a flexible curtain in a door opening, wherein the guide mechanism comprises first and second guide members arranged on at least one vertical side of the door opening. An extension is arranged at an upper end of each of the first and second guide members. A vertical track for guiding an edge of the flexible curtain is defined between the first and second guide members. A tapered expanded portion of the track is defined between the extensions of the first and second guide members. At least one of the first and second guide members comprises a semirigid frame plate. The semirigid frame plate comprises at least one wall which is capable of undergoing an elastic deformation under pressure of an external force and is capable of returning to an original position without damage. At least one of the extensions being elastically flexible and capable of deflecting out of an initial position.
The tapered expanded portion of the track may comprise a frustoconically flared profile. At least one of the extensions may have a certain elastic flexibility so as to be able to deflect laterally relative to a vertical side of the door opening. The door may comprise a material handling door for an industrial premises. The door may comprise two opposite vertical posts, the flexible curtain, horizontal stiffening crossbars and a driving system for allowing rapid displacement of the flexible curtain between a closed position and an opened position. The semirigid frame plate may further comprise a veil and an other vertical wall. The veil may connect the at least one vertical wall to the other vertical wall. Each of the first and second guide members may comprise the semirigid frame plate. Each of the semifigid frame plates may comprise at least two walls which extend in a direction that is perpendicular to an inside face of the door opening. The at least one wall may be one of curved and inclined relative to a plane which extends in a direction that is perpendicular to an inside face of the door opening.
At least one of the first and second guide members may comprise at least one lip. The at least one lip may be arranged on an inside part of at least one of the first and second guide members. The at least one lip may be arranged on an outside part of at least one of the first and second guide members. The at least one lip may comprise two lips arranged on each of an inside and an outside part of at least one of the first and second guide members. The guide mechanism of claim 20, wherein the at least one lip ensures sealing tightness between at least one of the first and second guide members and a supporting face of the door opening. The at least one lip may be connected to the at least one semirigid frame plate. The at least one lip may be coextruded to the at least one semirigid frame plate. The at least one lip may comprise a first plastic and wherein the at least one semirigid frame plate comprises a second plastic, the first plastic being different from the second plastic. The at least one wall of the semirigid frame plate may comprise two walls. One of the two walls may comprise a first width and another of the walls comprises a second width, the first width being greater than the second width.
The invention also provides for a flexible curtain guide mechanism for a door opening comprising first and second guide members arranged on two vertical sides of the door opening. A flexibly movable extension is arranged at an upper end of each first and second guide members. A vertical track for guiding an edge of the flexible curtain is defined between the first and second guide members. A tapered expanded portion of the track is defined between the flexibly movable extensions of the first and second guide members. At least one of the first and second guide members comprises a semirigid frame plate. Each semirigid frame plate comprises at least one wall which is capable of undergoing an elastic deformation under pressure of an external force and is capable of returning to an original position without damage. Each of the extensions is elastically flexible and capable of deflecting out of an initial position.
The invention also provides for a flexible curtain door having a flexible curtain guide mechanism arranged on a door opening comprising first and second guide members arranged on each of two vertical sides of the door opening. A flexibly movable extension is arranged at an upper end of each first and second guide members. A vertical track for guiding an edge of the flexible curtain is defined between the first and second guide members. The flexible curtain has edges that are arranged to move in the vertical tracks. A tapered expanded portion of the track is defined between the flexibly movable extensions of the first and second guide members. At least one of the first and second guide members comprises a semirigid frame plate. Each semirigid frame plate comprises at least one wall which is capable of undergoing an elastic deformation under pressure of an external force and is capable of returning to an original position without damage. Each of the extensions is elastically flexible and capable of deflecting out of an initial position.